


【杰佣主理弹R】那什么男友衬衫

by YuLuoShan



Category: IdentityV第五人格
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 14:44:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19211575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuLuoShan/pseuds/YuLuoShan





	【杰佣主理弹R】那什么男友衬衫

所以说，事情是怎么变成这样的。  
被理发师按在床上的时候弹簧手还觉得自己的头有点晕晕的，他只能够任由理发师抓住他的手腕，然后在理发师低下头的时候抬起头微微颤抖地凑上自己的嘴唇。他喜欢和理发师接吻，不为什么，就是喜欢和理发师交换气息时的那种迷醉感，就好像两个人这样就能够融为一体。无论是唇间的轻碰还是更加深入，他都喜欢。  
一个亲吻之后，弹簧手伸手抓住了理发师微凉的手，他带着笑看着理发师。他想告诉面前的这个人，自己可以为他献上生命。  
“我爱你。”几乎是同时说出这句话的两个人在话音刚落就愣住了，然后理发师重新吻住了弹簧手。外面的雨声不断，淅淅沥沥的，就像是要为他们掩盖什么。而事实上，不是这场雨的话，或许一切也不会发展成这样。正在进行游戏里的两个人，都在尽力而为，弹簧手掩护艾米丽逃跑的时候自己却因为中刀而倒下了。在游戏里，两个人从来不放水。最后只留下了弹簧手一个人。  
“我把你抱到地窖去吧？”  
“先生？”  
理发师还没有接上话，一滴水就滴到了弹簧手的脸上——不是，为什么游戏场地会下雨啊！？  
“我抱你回去。”理发师二话没有说就把弹簧手抱了回去，甚至是直接抱回了自己的房间。换好衣服后，他用毛巾草草地将自己的头发擦干，而弹簧则进了浴室。哗啦啦的水声和窗外的雨声融为了一体。理发师将自己身上湿透的衣服换下来后弹簧手刚好从浴室里出来，身上是一件明显大得不行的衬衫，领口处露出的锁骨上还有着从发尖上滴下的水滴，而胸口被水滴微微沾湿的衣服直接就贴在了弹簧手的皮肤上，甚至透过薄薄的布料理发师能够看到弹簧手的乳头。衣服的下摆刚好能够遮住弹簧手大腿的根部，挡住那最引人遐想的部位。理发师觉得喉咙口有点干燥。  
“那个……因为我的衣服都湿了，所以就借了先生放在架子上的衬衫……”弹簧手有点慌乱地解释，想来两个人交往了三个月，除了那一次……好像还没有过……  
还没等弹簧手反应过来，他就被理发师按在了床上。  
而现在，弹簧手搂着理发师的脖子，任由理发师的舌头在自己的口腔里肆虐，他能够感受到理发师微凉的手从自己的大腿处不断向上，撩起自己身上衬衫的衣摆，布料在腿根处摩擦着，带来一点酥麻的感觉，让他更加心痒难耐。  
“所以说，你就穿了一件衬衫？”理发师轻咬弹簧手的耳垂，低声说道，弹簧手低低地呻吟一声，然后涨红了脸：“因……因为我的衣服都……”  
理发师没有听弹簧手解释，用手隔着衣服布料轻轻捏了一把弹簧手的乳头，然后看那小小的突起顶起被沾湿的衣服布料。理发师用一条腿将弹簧手的两条腿分开。他自己的性器已经硬到发疼了，但是现在还不是时候，他不想让弹簧手感受到任何的疼痛，所以他就亲吻着弹簧手。他伸手抚摸弹簧手的腿根，想象着弹簧手向着自己双腿打开的样子。而事实上，这么久以来，两个人只做过一次。因为是第一次的缘故，所以那次两个人用了后入式。弹簧手就跪趴在床上，两条腿分开，臀部毫无保留的暴露在理发师面前。理发师的手指在他的后穴内扩张的时候，弹簧手还小心地回了个头，看向理发师，一声打着颤的“先生”还有那已经染上潮红的脸几乎让理发师把持不住。事实上，在将性器埋入弹簧手的身体时，理发师俯身咬住了弹簧手的后颈，他能感觉得到弹簧手因为快感而颤抖的身体，发红发烫的耳朵，还有逐渐兴奋起来的呼吸。弹簧手就紧抓着枕头，然后理发师与他十指相扣，将性器慢慢抽出后又狠狠地进入，让弹簧手发出甜腻的呻吟。  
但也就那一次。下面有一段时间因为弹簧手参加游戏的次数一下子多了起来，所以为了弹簧手的身体着想，两个人也没有真的再做过。  
“今天还是从后面？”理发师一边舔弄弹簧手的乳头一边说，他的舌尖就在那挺立的小红粒上不断打着转，有时会用牙齿咬住，轻轻拉扯，就像他用手对另一边所做的那样，他向来不会冷落任何一边。在等弹簧手回答的时候，他重重地吮吸了那个已经红肿的不成样子乳头，发出清晰地声音，弹簧手羞耻地抖了抖身体。但是眼睛就直直地看着理发师在自己的身上肆虐，那件衬衫已经被推高，布料皱成一团，但是谁现在会在意那种事？  
“不要……从后面……”弹簧手的声音微不可闻。  
“嗯？”  
“我想……”弹簧手用手捂住了自己的眼睛，然后从指缝里看着理发师，“我想……看着先生的脸……”  
下一秒，理发师就抓住了弹簧手的两条腿，打开到最大。弹簧手的身体柔韧性很好，甚至可以说是刺客他们中最好的。  
“自己把腿抓住？”理发师说这话的时候弹簧手已经伸出手抱住了自己的腿，毫无保留地将身体向理发师打开。他知道理发师下面要做什么。果不其然，理发师拿起床头的润滑剂，倒在手上后，一根手指就毫不保留地探入弹簧手的后穴。很烫，弹簧手的体温很烫，理发师几乎是强忍着侵略的欲望，慢慢抽动着自己的手指，或许是因为润滑剂用得过多，只是一根手指不断抽插，就有不小的水声，弹簧手咬着下嘴唇，双手紧紧抱着自己的大腿，他看不见理发师在自己身体里肆虐的手指，但是他能看到理发师将自己的性器含入口中，这让他的体温上升得更快。他觉得自己要烧起来了，轻微的喘息声渐渐变成了小声的呻吟：“嗯啊……哈……先生……”明明是再平常不过的称呼，此刻却多了几分色情的味道。理发师用舌头舔弄着弹簧手兴奋起来的性器，他的技术根本不算是娴熟，但是他想让弹簧手舒服，想让自己这个心尖尖上的人，感受到最好的欢愉。所以他吞吐着弹簧手的性器，用舌头，用略微粗糙的舌面舔弄，但是在弹簧手身体内抽插的手指渐渐已经增加到了三根。就在他轻轻勾起手指按压到弹簧手最敏感的那一点时，弹簧手射在了理发师的嘴里。  
“先……先生……”看着理发师将唇边溢出来的白浊舔掉然后咽下，弹簧手一时不知道自己该作何反应。他也没有时间再去思考其他事，因为理发师的性器，在下一秒就侵入了他的身体。理发师的动作很慢，这让弹簧手更好地感受那硬挺的性器的温度，还有形状。他没有压抑自己的欲望，他的呻吟很诚实地反映出他此刻的欢愉。待理发师完全进入弹簧手的身体，弹簧手大口喘着气，他看着理发师，理发师额角的头发已经被汗打湿了，整个人因为忍耐而微微喘着气。  
放开自己抓着双腿的手，弹簧手将自己的腿缠上理发师的腰，将身体向理发师的身体贴合：“先生……已经可以了……”  
然后他就被吻住了，他的呻吟全被这个吻堵住了。理发师平时看上去禁欲得很，甚至连衬衫的纽扣都扣得一丝不苟，浑身都是生人勿近的高冷气质的，但是到了床上，他根本就不会克制自己。弹簧手的后穴又紧又热，这个时候他要是还能够忍住，估计都要被嘲笑。他不断地顶弄弹簧手身体里的敏感点，看着弹簧手因为太过舒服而微微皱起的眉，就在那个吻结束的同时，理发师伸手抚上弹簧手的大腿内侧。  
“啊！”  
那里是弹簧手的敏感点，因为不会被太阳晒到，那里的肌肤呈现出一种近乎病态的白。弹簧手就伸手搂着理发师的脖子，后面传来的快感一阵阵的，让他整个人都快要融化，但是，还不够，他半睁着眼睛，看着理发师，向上微微抬起身体，将胸口在理发师的身上蹭了蹭，之前被刺激得立挺的乳头在粗糙的布料上摩擦带来了另一种快感，不断传到下身，刚刚发泄过的性器再次挺立，在理发师的衣服上不断磨蹭，兴奋地流出水来，沾湿了理发师之前刚刚换好的衣服。  
“看来等会又要换一件衣服了。”理发师的调笑，让弹簧手羞耻地低下头，后穴一阵紧缩，带来别样的快感。  
“啊……先生……嗯……”理发师地顶弄带出连续不断的水声，还有肉体撞击的“啪啪”声，无一不在刺激弹簧手此刻的神经，很羞耻，但是很舒服，“先生……我好舒服……唔……”  
理发师坏心眼地用手在弹簧手的大腿内侧划着圈圈。理发师弹簧手的腿有种近乎病态的迷恋，被长筒袜包裹住的小腿总是引人遐想，理发师不止一次想过要将那过长的袜子一点点脱下，然后亲吻弹簧手小腿上的每一寸皮肤，那个角度他抬眼就能够看到弹簧手因为兴奋和羞耻而浑身发抖满脸潮红的样子。然后自己会将手探入弹簧手的裤腿，用自己冰凉的手指，触碰弹簧手大腿内侧的皮肤，但是他不会触碰弹簧手逐渐撑起裤子的性器，因为他知道，只是触碰那里的皮肤，弹簧手就能够高潮，就会将头后仰，咬着嘴唇发出压抑的呻吟声，射出来。理发师清楚得很，毕竟在两个人不能够做得时候，弹簧手都是用腿帮理发师做的。裤子上的腰带被扯下后，本就宽松的裤子直接就落在弹簧手的脚下，理发师甚至会得寸进尺将弹簧手的内裤也扯下，充满弹性的布料就紧绷在弹簧手的大腿处，而腿根敏感的肌肤被理发师灼热的性器灼烫着，本来就让人心神荡漾，而理发师大力抽插起来，那里的皮肤就会被磨得更烫，就好像要烧起来，给弹簧手带来的快感一阵阵，即使是抓着窗框，他也几乎站立不住。但是理发师会掐住弹簧手的腰，弹簧手的腰往往会展现出一种不可思议的弧度，仿佛就要被折断一样，但是“嗯嗯啊啊”的呻吟还有即将高潮的性器表明弹簧手是真的有在享受。  
然后两个人会一起达到高潮，理发师会亲吻弹簧手的后颈，引起弹簧手另一阵的颤栗。  
两个人达到高潮是一件很美妙的事，起码对弹簧手而言是这样的。就像现在。理发师的性器在他的后穴里不断进出，每一次都进得这样深，让弹簧手有一种自己会被贯穿的错觉。就在他即将高潮的时候，理发师伸手捏住了弹簧手的下巴，让弹簧手抬起头来，和自己四目相对：“一起高潮吧？”  
是你说要看我的脸的。  
那就让我好好看看你高潮时迷醉的表情吧。  
“嗯啊……啊……先生……先生我……”理发师的动作加快了，弹簧手知道，两个人将一起到大天堂，所以他尽力半睁着眼睛，看着理发师眉头微皱还有被汗水濡湿的脸庞，他突然觉得心里有什么变得明亮起来。  
“啊——”两个人一同到达了高潮。弹簧手的身体，被填满了。  
弹簧手有点脱力地躺在床上，理发师则是伸手抚摸弹簧手的脸颊：“我爱你。”  
弹簧手笑了，他知道的，他知道理发师爱他，用尽了一切地爱他。  
“先生，我也爱你。”  
伸手捧住理发师的脸，弹簧手抬头，献上了自己的吻。


End file.
